Games
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: House and the gang are at a welcome home party for House. They're drinking boos when House proposes a game of Spin The Bottle. Rated M. Please R
1. Bottles

**Games**

**Summary: House, Chase, Cameron, Wilson, Cuddy, and Thireen are at House's place. They are there to celebrate House's return from the loony bin. Haha! Well, someone proposes Spin The Bottle and well, you can guess how this goes.**

**Rated M**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**And for those reading Sold, I promise I did not forget! I'm working on it! Keep faith!**

"You're smashed, Cameron." House said to his colleague as he poured more wine into her glass. "I should really stop enabling you." Cameron smiled at sipped.

Thirteen was sitting on the couch between Chase and Cameron, sipping her wine quietly.

"Jimmy, can you go get some more boos from the kitchen?" House asked him. Wilson stood up and walked into his kitchen. House and he had been living together because House didn't have a place to go when he got out of the hospital.

"This bottle is already empty?" Cuddy picked up the bottle next to House's hand and flipped it upside down. Only a few drops came out.

House looked at the empty bottle and smirked.

"You guys want to play a game?" House asked. Cameron looked at him, curious. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"What kind of game, House?" Thirteen said, humoring him.

House smirked again. He took the empty bottle from Cuddy's hand and placed it on the coffee table in front of Thirteen, Cameron, and Chase.

Wilson appeared with another bottle of wine. "I wasn't aware we had so much alcohol in my house." He said, sitting down on the recliner. House sat back in his chair.

"What's mine is yours buddy." House said. Cameron giggled. The alcohol had gotten to her an hour ago. Thirteen, however, held her boos well. She was only slightly hit. Cuddy was almost as wasted as Cameron. She rested her head on the back of the couch.

"Okay, what's this game, House?" Cuddy asked.

House placed his hand on the bottle and looked at all his colleagues, who were forming the perfect circle. "Spin the bottle." Cameron's eyes widened.

"What?" Cameron said.

Thirteen laughed at the strange look on Cameron's face. "What Allison?" Thirteen said. "Never played this at a high school party?"

Cameron looked at her. "Of course. I just, was surprised."

"Do you guys want to play or not?" House asked as he spun the bottle with his fingers.

"I'm bored and it could be fun." Thirteen said, leaning back on the couch and crossing one slender leg over the other.

House looked at her then Cameron and smirked for a third time. "Yea, it could be fun."

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Okay."

House looked at the guys and got a nod from both.

"Wonderful." House said sarcastically. "Me first." He spun the bottle. The doctor's eyes followed the bottle until it stopped.

Thirteen couldn't help from giggling. It landed on Wilson. Of course.

House looked at Wilson then back at the bottle. "One more spin…" He said, reaching for the bottle but Cuddy stopped him.

"Nope." She said.

"Yea, you have to kiss him." Cameron replied. House looked at them and sighed.

"Fine." House said. He lifted his own hand to his lips kissed it then blew it to Wilson.

"What?" Thirteen said. "No!" She laughed. "That's not how you do it!"

"It is for me, okay, next…" House pushed the bottle over to a chuckling Wilson.

Wilson spun the bottle, hoping to God it would land on someone with boobs.

The bottle stopped. Wilson looked up hopefully to see that it landed on Cuddy.

House sat back in his chair and sipped more of his wine.

They watched at Cuddy stood up and walked over to Wilson. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled.

"My turn." Cuddy said as she sat back down. She spun the bottle.

The bottle spun round and round until it finally stopped. When it did, Cuddy sucked in a harsh breath. It landed on Thirteen. This piqued all their interests.

Thirteen chuckled at Cuddy's nervous expression. She set her glass of wine down and grabbed Cuddy's shoulders. She slammed her lips to the older doctors and House couldn't help but utter a tiny gasp. Cameron just watched in awe. Thirteen pulled away and smiled.

Cuddy sat back, looking dumbfounded. Thirteen grabbed the bottle and spun it.

House prayed to God it landed on Cameron. Someone in the clouds was looking out for him because when the bottle stopped it landed right on the blonde doctor.

Cameron laughed. "No way." She said, holding up her hand. House rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Cameron, you have to do it." House said.

Cameron looked at Thirteen and her body tensed when Thirteen's hand rested on her thigh. The sexy brunette started leaning in and Cameron felt like she might faint.

Chase looked at his wife in amazement that she was actually doing this.

When Thirteen's lips touched Cameron's, both of them couldn't help but moan a little.

Thirteen pulled away slowly and let go of Cameron.

"My God." House said then it hit him. "Why don't we make this more interesting?" House asked.

"How?" Thirteen asked. She glanced at Cameron to see that she was blushing tremendously.

"Strip truth or dare." House said.

The doctors looked at him and shrugged.

Why not? They passed around the wine bottle, pouring the wonderful liquid into their glasses.

**So, how did you like it??? Do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Strip

**Games**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I found this story again today and I decided that I really wanted to make a second chapter. Please enjoy and REVIEW :)**

The alcohol got to them quick. So when House suggested this game, they accepted with little to no protest.

"Okay, this is just a normal game of truth or dare but if you refuse the question or the dare, you have to take off an article of clothing." House eyed the women in the room which made Thirteen chuckle into her glass.

"Let's also say that if they refuse, they can't be asked the same thing or given the same dare again." Cuddy replied. The rest of them agreed.

"Okay, who's going first?" Wilson asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"I vote Thirteen." House quipped. Thirteen gave him an eye roll then focused back on the drink in her hand.

"Wilson, truth or dare?" Thirteen said after taking a slow sip.

"Truth." Wilson said as he poured more wine into his glass. He questioned whether this was a good idea or not.

"What's the weirdest sexual fantasy you've ever had?" Thirteen asked straight forward.

"I can't tell you that..." Wilson held up his hand and chuckled.

"Then strip." The young brunette retorted coolly. She eyed him and traced the rim of her glass with a slender pointer finger.

Wilson stared at the ceiling for a second and then looked at his colleagues. "Fine. I dreamt once that Thirteen and Cameron were making out and I walked in on them."

"That's the weirdest one?" Chase and Thirteen said at the same time. Cameron's cheeks were crimson at this point.

"Come on Jiimmy," House leaned forward. "Everyone in this room has fantasized about Thirteen and Cameron going at it."

"Hey!" It was Cuddy and Cameron's turn to reply in unison. "Not me." Everyone noticed that Thirteen hadn't objected along with them, which led the men to chuckle lightly.

"Yea, yea sure. You two are preciously as straight as an arrow." House's not was dripping with sarcasm. He waved them off and turned his attention back to Wilson. "Okay, pick someone."

"Chase, truth or dare?" Wilson asked the young Aussie.

"Dare," Chase said, feeling somewhat confident.

"Okay, I dare you to take a shot every time someone says," Wilson thought for a second. "bra." Cameron huffed out a grunt. Everyone looked at her.

Cameron glanced around the room at her colleagues. "How many times will that word be thrown around?" She asked rhetorically.

"I don't know," Thirteen said slyly as she looked up at Cameron from her glass. She shifted her gaze to Chase.

"Okay," Chase said, choosing who would be the next victim. "Cuddy," Lisa looked at him with a reserved nervousness. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cuddy realized that this was probably wasn't the best choice.

"I dare you to kiss Thirteen," Chase started. Cuddy's jaw dropped. "And, actually look like you're enjoying it this time."

"It should be horizontal too." House chimed in. Cuddy gave him a quick stink eye.

"Yea, that sounds good." Chase said as he sat back with a smirk written all over his face. He looked at the two women expectantly.

"No offense Dr. Hadley," Cuddy said to the younger doctor. "But I think I'd rather take off a shoe."

"No problem by me." Thirteen held up her hands and crossed her legs.

"Wait, what?" House said with a whine.

"Cameron," Cuddy quickly shifted the attention off herself. She started taking off one of her stilettos.

"Truth," Cameron answered before the question came. She was trying hard to make sure her tipsiness wouldn't make her do something she would regret later. So far, it wasn't going that well.

"Why did you decide to go blonde?"

Cameron inwardly exhaled. She thought the question would be much worse than that. "I just wanted a different look. I just got a new job and I figured that I should get a new hair color to match." She smiled and took another sip. "House."

The man's cloudy blue eyes met Cameron's a she smiled lightly.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." House said as he leaned back in his chair. "Because I'm such a bad ass."

"I dare you to kiss Wilson." Cameron was surprised by her own dare. Maybe it was her inner need for some payback for spin the bottle and getting her hammered - neither of which were directly House's fault but she was too drunk to make logical decisions at this point.

"Sorry Jimmy." House said as he reached for the bottom of his own shirt and pulled it up over his head, revealing a tight and muscular abdomen. He looked at Cuddy. "I don't do any of that wimpy shoe shit." Cuddy rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Cameron glanced at Thirteen for a second to examine her lips. Yep, still hot. The blonde huffed out a sexually frustrated grunt. She wished that she hadn't kissed Thirteen, because then she wouldn't have known how great it felt.

"Okay, hot bisexual." House interrupted Cameron's train of thought.

"It's Thirteen." Remy lowered her eyes at him.

"I was actually talking to Cameron." House took a sip. "God, you're conceited."

Remy rolled her eyes again and they landed on Cameron.

"I guess I pick truth again." Cameron sighed and took another sip, ignoring what he had called her.

"Who in this room have you pictured naked?" House looked somewhat proud of himself as he took another sip of his gin. Yes, he was on to the gin now.

"Oh, grow up House." Cameron said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, you have to answer!" House replied. "Unless, you want to give me that top of yours."

Cameron pulled of one of her black pumps. "There," She handed her shoe to an unimpressed House.

"I vote to make shoes not count." House replied.

"You wish," Thirteen said, actually setting her glass down.

"_You_ wish." House retorted. Thirteen shot him an annoyed glance.

"Okay!" Cameron pulled the attention back to herself. "Wilson."

Wilson looked up from the glass and replied. "Truth."

"Why isn't Foreman here?" Cameron asked.

"Couldn't make it. Said he had extra lab results to go over for that patient with TB." Wilson replied.

"Oh, I feel like I knew that." Cameron said.

"You should, he told all of us on our way out the door." Thirteen said as she leaned back in her chair.

Cameron rolled her eyes and glanced at her glass again. She didn't take a sip though.

House glanced between the girls. "Do I sense hostility?" Thirteen and Cameron looked at him. "Jimmy, I'm taking your turn." Wilson was about to protest. "Thirteen, kiss and make up with Cameron."

"We're not even fighting." Cameron retorted.

"Then kiss because you love each other so much." House responded.

Thirteen rolled her eyes but instead of ignoring him, she reached for Cameron.

"Thirte-" Was all Cameron could say before Thirteen's lips were on her own. Their lips moved together in a melodic rhythm. Thirteen had one hand in Cameron's hair and the other on the woman's hip. Cameron's hand clenched Thirteen's forearm as she pulled the brunette closer. The feeling of Thirteen's lips intoxicated Cameron. The warmth and softness was too much. She didn't trust herself, so she pulled away after about thirty seconds. She had almost forgotten that everyone was there.

Thirteen pulled away from Cameron all too soon. She enjoyed how the older woman seemed so frazzled, yet so content.

Cameron glanced at Chase from the other side of the couch and gave him an apologetic smile. He didn't seem to mind too much.

"Okay," House said, still surprised. "That was impressive."

Thirteen nodded in appreciation of his appreciation.

"Okay, guys. I think we're beginning to cross the line of professionalism." Cuddy said.

"Oh, you're just upset that you didn't take the chance to suck on Thirteen's tongue when you had it." House responded as he used his cane to stand up.

"You know," Thirteen interjected. "It's getting late, and we all have work in the morning."

"Since when have you been the one to worry about that?" House replied. Thirteen ignored him.

"I think I'm going to go." She stood up and was about to grab her coat when she remembered. "Damnit. I forgot, I took a cab here because my car's in the shop." Thirteen went to grab her phone to call the cab company when a manly hand closed over hers to stop her.

"Just get a ride with us, we're heading out too." Chase offered. Thirteen glanced at him questioningly, then at Cameron, who was beginning to stand up from the couch.

"Uh, sure. That would be great." Thirteen replied hesitantly. She was about to turn around and go but then something hit her. "Chase, none of us are in any shape to drive."

"Then we'll all split the cab." Chase replied. Thirteen nodded in agreement. "Great." Chase smiled.

"Come on, guys." House said. "It's barely eleven."

"Bye House." Cameron said as she slung her jacket over her shoulders. She gave them a wave and they all started walking out the door. Thirteen was last out the door, so House pulled her back in for a second.

"You gonna hit that tonight?" House chuckled and raised one eyebrow.

"Who?" Thirteen asked. "Oh, you mean the married woman that will be with her _husband_ all night. Oh yes, I was definitely intending on _hitting that_." She retorted before shutting door in his face.

House smiled to himself before turning around. Cuddy was standing up and grabbing her coat as well.

"You too?" House said.

"Yes, I'm going to grab a cab too." Cuddy smiled before she went for the door. "See you tomorrow."

House closed the door behind her.

"I guess it's just you and me Jimmy." House said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yep." Wilson said as he reached for the TV remote.

**Thanks for reading! I'll continue this if you want : ) Just let me know in the reviews!**_husthhhhhskelk_


End file.
